


Let me, Mags!

by MajaTheWriter



Series: Dirty details! [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec loves Magnus´ass, Cum-kink, Cumplay, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Floor Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Romance, humping, jerking off, trying new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajaTheWriter/pseuds/MajaTheWriter
Summary: Alec wants to rim Magnus!





	Let me, Mags!

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "Show me, Darling".

After walking in on Magnus touching himself yesterday, and being oh so dominant. Alec got an idea. He wanted to get Magnus to cum untouched, but he just needed to come up with a way. So, this is where his thoughts were the entire day when he was on the mission, and walking around in the institute. Suddenly while training it dawned on him, how he was gonna make Magnus come untouched. He had read about it before, and it turned out to be a pretty normal activity among gay men in the bedroom, so he was not shy about his idea. He was just nervous because they had never done it before. 

Alec was so excited to leave the institute as soon as he was done with work around five o´clock. He made his way to the loft at a steady pace. He felt hot under the collar the entire walk. He was so horny, it took every ounce of effort to keep his erection to the bare minimum.  
When he got to Magnus´ apartment building, he ran up the stairs, fumbled with the key that Magnus gave him just a few days ago.  
When he finally got the door open, he called out for Magnus. Magnus appeared in the living room, from his office, stretching his body, while walking towards Alec with a goofy smile on his face.  
   
"Heeeeyy, darling" Magnus said as he leaned up to kiss Alec.  
   
"Heyyy Mags," Alec said kissing him back.  
   
"Uhmmm," Alec said nervously scratching the back of his head lightly.  
   
"Yesss, darling" Magnus said coyly, running his hand up Alec´s chest.  
   
"Remember last night…."  
   
"How can I forget," Magnus said with a sexy wink.  
   
"Ummm I was wondering… if maybe I could take charge today…. I mean I just want to try something". Alec stammered out.  
   
"I´m all yours," Magnus said looking at him with his eyes filled with lust.  
   
"Great, I want you to remove your clothes and lie down on the fluffy rug, while I go get something". Alec said kissing Magnus on the lips, and the walking towards the bedroom.  
   
"oh and lie on your stomach, I want to see that round delicious ass of yours," Alec said, retrieving to the bedroom.  
   
Magnus moved towards the rug and bit his lip. God, he never thought he would get to see this side of Alec. This dominent leader side. Magnus was already sporting a semi-hard, as he was slowly stripping down.  
When Alec returned to the living room, Magnus was in the process of bending down to pull down his tight boxers. His back was facing Alec, and god Alec needed to compose himself, because seeing Magnus´s well-rounded, perfect pert ass, jingling just a tiny bit, made him instantly hard. Alec moved his hand down to his jeans and squeezed himself through the trousers.  
   
Magnus turned around and gave Alec a small smile before he lightly dropped down onto the thick fluffy rug. When his dick made contact with the rug, he had to hold back a moan.  
   
"Sooo Mags, I want you to rub yourself against the rug, get yourself nice and hard for me. Because you know how turned on I get when you are aroused". Alec said with a sure tone.  
   
Magnus instantly started circling his lower part into the rug. He made sure to moan every once in a while, loudly, to get Alec going.  
   
Alec stripped down slowly, and when he was completely naked, he stood in front of Magnus on the rug.  
   
"Mags, stop, sit up and look at me". Alec said with a low, hoarse voice.  
   
Magnus lifted himself up in an upright sitting position and saw Alec´s heavy, hard dick, standing proud.  
   
"Look how hard you made me, just by humping into that rug". 

“I want this rug to smell of sex when I'm done with you,” Alec said as he took himself in his hand and stroked himself a couple of times.  
   
"Mags, taste, tell me that you love it". Alec said as he wiped a little precum on Magnus´ lip.  
   
"Darling, I will never need dinner again if I just have you. Magnus said moaning at the taste of Alec.  
   
"OHHHH good I can´t wait any longer," Alec said rushing forward to kiss Magnus.  
   
He moved his lounge into Magnus´s mouth, and tasted himself, on his tongue.  
   
"Turn around, on your hands and knees". Alec said while trying to catch his breath. 

Alec dropped to his knees and moved behind Magnus. He leaned over Magnus´s back and started kissing and licking down his spin. He got to his ass, and ran his left hand over his left ass cheek, while running the other hand over his hard nipples, twisting them lightly. 

“Ahhhh yessss darling, please stop the teasing” Magnus moaned.

“Patience” Alec whispered. 

Alec moved both hands down to his ass and exposed his quivering hole to the cool air. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Magnus´ sensitive hole. 

“OHHHH GOOD yes, more please,” Magnus said as he pushed back against Alec´s face. He was having trouble with holding his head up when he felt Alec blow cold air over his heated hole. And then he dove in and eat him out. 

“Fuuuuuuuckkkk” Magnus said as he dropped his upper body to the rug, and mushed his face into the fluffy rug, breathing heavily. 

“Ahhhhhhh yessss I ca-cant hold it much longer” Magnus panted out, twisting his fingers in the soft carpet. 

Alec reached his right hand around to the front of Magnus and grabbed his rock, hard cock. He moved his hand steadily over Magnus´s cock, which was leaking profusely with pre-cum, while still licking his hole. 

Then Alec did something unexpected in Magnus´s mind. He pushed his wet, warm tongue, past the ring of muscle, and explored the inside of Magnus. 

“AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!” Magnus screamed as he was getting extremely close. 

Alec moved his thumb over the slit of Magnus ‘slit, and that was it. Magnus screamed into the rug, as pushed his ass back against Alec´s face, and released into Alec´s hand.  
Alec licked him through his orgasm. 

“Ohhhh Myyyy… “ Magnus said breathless, as he turned around, and saw Alec, licking Magnus´s cum off his fingers. 

“Yeaaahh that was…” but Alec couldn´t finish his sentence because Magnus´s lips attacked his, Magnus could taste himself, on Alec´s tongue. He flipped them over so Alec was lying on his back, with Magnus on top of him. 

“Are you ready to go again?” Alec asked with a surprising smirk. 

“Perks of being a warlock, or just having an extremely sexy boyfriend,” Magnus said grinning at Alec. “Also I wouldn’t be a very go boyfriend if I left you all hard and horny, now would I?” Magnus said. 

“No, that is true, so maybe we could…….” Alec whispered a list of dirty ideas into Magnus' ear while pulling him down into a searing heartwarming kiss, that would both leave them panting for more. 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated. Let me know if I should continue the story.


End file.
